Concepts
by PLC The CD
Summary: After her banishment after her failed invasion, Queen Chrysalis ponders what she did wrong. One-shot. Please review after reading! Constructive Criticisms are accepted!


**Concepts**

_"Kohaku killed his father and his fellow villagers. He massacred an entire town. Yet __his sister__ says she cannot kill him. She loves her brother more dearly than she loves her own life. How can this be? I do not understand."_

—**Naraku**, _InuYasha_

Contrary to popular belief, we changelings are capable of feeling emotions, such as "dominance" "victory" and "aggression" but never "love" It's funny that for a race like ours feed on love, when we have no love for the ponies. In fact, I made it clear that I have no actual "love" for Shining Armor because to me, I see him as an eternal food source that I can use until he is nothing more but a living prune. I highly doubt that he will "love" me in return when I put him under that spell. For us, "love" is not emotion that we believe in, but hate is. Hate is what I am feeling towards **her** right now, hate is what makes us strong, and hate is making my hemolyph boil with rage!

"Damn that Twilight Sparkle!" I hissed as I kicked one drone that was too slow or stupid that got in my way, "I was so close that day and she just had to ruin it!"

In one of my nearby hives, south of Equestria, near the badlands. I can still sense their love even we're beyond their borders. We are so close that we can taste it, but they're cruelly taunting us like a feasting noble in front of a starving peasant. I begin to walk towards my throne to slouch, with my changelings pondering what will I plan, hoping they will get their next meal. There, I pondered differently from theirs.

Nearly over a year has past since my failed invasion of Canterlot, but every second I detested her for what happened. Now that nosey mare transformed to an alicorn, before defeating King Sombra, and even got that mismatched freak on their side! Not even I am that bold enough to face either of them, the latter is too powerful even with my love infused power that day. Even if I attempted to do a second invasion, I now have to deal with the new alicorn Twilight and Discord on their side. I never became so frustrated in my life as I grit my fangs with fury. Then, a thought occurred to my brain, no longer frustration or hate but confusion.

At first, I never believed they genuinely comforted me as I masqueraded as Cadence, after they found me when I pretended to cry during the reception. I just thought they are only making lip service so they can make benefits to their own selfish desires. Finally, I made sure that even Shining Armor was freed out of my spell; he would still fall for me as the real Cadence. They are nothing more but selfish, foolish creatures as I first thought.

How did I ever go wrong? Why didn't I simply lie to her by saying that everyone hates her now and ordered to leave Canterlot at once? I regret ever believing that she would gather more evidence, I could've even simply killed her, and replace her with one of my underlings! But no, I was too much of an overconfident fool like that Draconequss before.

I am such a bigger fool for teleporting her near the real Princess Cadence, I never thought she would find her or escape the mines together. Yet, they did but I never realized it until it was too late. I thought I had won once I defeated Celestia, which was the biggest gamble that I took.

No, the biggest mistake I ever made is believing that I have won, when I rubbed them in their faces that no one took her seriously, and how they all left her. I simply scoffed as that orange yokel did the apologizing for them, are the others too ashamed and cowardly to admit their mistakes? Or are she is just covering them to save their pathetic flanks?

I never thought about it until later on, just why? Why did she forgive them so easily even after they tossed her out like a leper? I just don't understand why she still fought for everyone after they've disowned her. Like a dog following his abusive owner, what did they have that she wanted?

Speaking of them…her so-called "friends" "her brother" and her "mentor"

Why they felt remorse, of all emotions, "remorse" and "forgiveness" are signs of weakness to us changelings. When you show your enemy any weakness, they will take advantage over you. I never once believed they sincerely shown signs of guilt, because that was foolish even for them! Unlike ponies, changelings never forgive and they never forget.

Then, an idea has popped to my head, the perfect revenge towards Twilight. Since she can rise to the top, she can fall to the bottom as well. I rose up from my throne with a grin on my face.

"Perhaps, instead of turning everyone against Twilight Sparkle, I'll have her turn against everyone!" I decreed to my surrounding subjects, "They may won their battle, but we will win the war!"


End file.
